New Baby Love
by Marymel
Summary: Spoilers for 13x17! Jackson and Greg meet the newest member of the CSI family.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Some spoilers for 13x17, "Dead Of The Class!"**

**I loved the episode "Dead Of The Class," and I wondered how Jackson might react to the baby news. And…TA-DA, and new fic was born! Hope you all enjoy it! And please review!**

Like many children his age, Jackson Sanders loved chocolate...which is why he was in Al and Judy Robbins' dining room, staring down a chocolate cake. He knew his mother Morgan and Judy were excited for this party they were having, and Jackson loved visiting with all of his extended family from the lab. But Jackson just wanted to enjoy a piece of cake.

He quietly walked up to the table and stared at the cake. He could read some of the words written in the frosting - something about Dave and Amy - but he couldn't understand all the fuss. His mother, Judy and Mrs. Barbara were in the kitchen getting platters of food ready for the big party, so Jackson thought he'd sample some of the delicious-looking frosting. He reached his hand and was about to get a sample when he heard...

"Jackson Hojem Sanders!"

Jackson looked up to see his father Greg looking down at him. Jackson smiled. "Hi, daddy."

"Hi, Jackson," Greg said with a smirk.

"Can I have some cake?" Jackson asked, looking up at his father.

Greg shook his head. "No, that's for your Aunt Amy and Super Dave. See?" Greg pointed to the frosting. "It says, 'congrats Dave and Amy'."

Jackson looked at the words written in frosting. "Oh, that's cool. What did dey do?"

"They're having a baby," Greg said with a small laugh. "See the little baby stuff on the cake?"

Jackson smiled. "Oh, yeah! Dey gunna have a baby."

Morgan brought in a platter of food while Judy and Barbara made the punch. "Jackson, you weren't going to get a bite of frosting, were you?"

"No," Jackson said with a pout. "But can I have a piece of cake?"

"Not until the guests arrive," Judy said from the kitchen.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Al opened the door and greeted Super Dave and his wife Amy. Jackson ran up and hugged his Uncle Dave.

"Hey, Jackson!" Super Dave said.

"Hi, Jackson," Amy said as she smiled at the happy child.

Jackson stared at Amy's swollen stomach. "Is da baby in dere?" Jackson asked, pointing her stomach.

"Uh-huh," Amy said as she rubbed her hands across her stomach. She gently took Jackson's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Do you feel that?"

Jackson's eyes widened and he looked at Amy's stomach with awe. "De baby moved!"

"Yeah, he's moving in there," Super Dave said with a smile.

Jackson smiled. "Aunt Amy, why does it move around in dere?"

"Same reason you move around sometimes out here," Amy said. "You just want to get comfortable."

"Oh," Jackson said as he looked at Amy's stomach. "He not comfy?"

Super Dave laughed softly. "No, but he will be. And it won't be long until you and your daddy and mama and Uncle Doc and everyone can meet the baby."

"Wow!" Jackson said.

Al ushered them into the living room and Morgan, Judy and Barbara greeted them with hugs and hellos.

Amy sat on the couch and pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail. "Jackson, would you come sit by me?" she asked as she patted the cushion next to her. She smiled as Jackson climbed up on the couch and sat next to her.

"Aunt Amy, how do you know dat's a baby boy?" Jackson asked.

"Because the doctor had a special test to see what the baby is."

"Is it like my X-ray?" Jackson asked.

"Kind of," Greg said as he sat in the chair by the couch. "He had to have an X-ray when he fell and sprained his ankle."

"Yeah, I heard about that,"Amy said. "I'm so glad you're okay." Jackson smiled at her. "Yeah, it was kind of like that," she continued. "The doctor had a special camera that can look inside my tummy where the baby is, and she looked and saw the baby is a little boy."

"Oh, cool," Jackson said as he smiled at Amy's tummy. The little boy smiled at his father. "Daddy, did you know I was gunna be a boy?"

Greg smiled sadly. "No, Jacks. I didn't know I had the most wonderful son ever until I met you."

Jackson smiled. "I hab a wonderful daddy!"

Amy smiled sadly at Greg. "I think your daddy loved you even before he met you. And he has a really wonderful little boy."

Jackson looked up at Amy's face and smiled. "He always say I his best gift eber!"

Greg laughed softly. "You are, Jacks. Even though I didn't meet you until you were already three years old, I knew you were my little boy…and I've loved you all your life."

"I think he's loved you before he even met you," Dave said as he came in and sat next to his wife. "I think you've been a part of his life forever."

Jackson smiled at his extended family. "I been in my daddy's heart forever!"

Greg smiled softly. "Yes you have, and you always will."

* * *

Less than a month later, Greg, Morgan and Jackson came to the hospital to visit Dave and Amy and meet their new baby. Jackson happily walked between his parents, wondering about the new little one.

Morgan softly knocked on the door and saw Doc Robbins and David Hodges smiling and talking with the new family.

"Oh, wow," Greg whispered as he came into the room and looked at the newborn.

"He's adorable," Morgan said.

Jackson stared in awe at the newborn baby boy. He'd never seen anyone so small in his life, and thought he was just adorable.

Al gave the baby back to Dave. "Guys, I want you to meet Joshua," the new father said.

"Oh, I love that name," Morgan said.

"He's a cutie," Greg said.

"Thanks, guys," Dave said. The new father smiled at the little boy watching the new baby in amazement. "Jackson, what do you think?"

"He so big," Jackson said. "Aunt Amy, you sure he was in your tummy?"

All the adults laughed softly. "Yes, I'm sure," Amy said. "He was in there the whole time, how bout that?"

Jackson smiled as baby Joshua looked about the room and cooed softly. "He da smallest person I eber seen!"

Everyone smiled. Amy patted the bed. "Jackson, come sit here."

Greg lifted Jackson and set him on the bed. Dave came over and gently laid Joshua in Jackson's arms.

"You have to be very gentle," Dave said. "Careful of his head." Greg helped Jackson support Joshua's head as Dave gently laid the baby in his arms.

Jackson smiled at the baby watching him curiously. "Hi, Baby Joshua," he said softly. Joshua looked up in wonder at the little boy holding him.

"That is so sweet," Morgan said as she took video on her cell phone. "He likes you."

Jackson was in awe of Joshua. "You da smallest person I eber seen," he said softly. "But you get bigger."

Dave and Amy laughed softly. "Yeah, he sure will," Amy said.

Greg watched his son holding baby Joshua and wished he could have been there when Jackson was born. He never knew he could love anyone as much as he did his son. As much as he wished he could have been there since Jackson was born, Greg couldn't help but feel blessed to have Jackson with him now.

"You know, Jackson, " Dave began, "Joshua's going to look up to you."

"I bigger dan him," Jackson said.

Greg and Dave laughed softly. "Yes, you are," Dave said. "But you can help him learn all kinds of stuff."

"Yeah," Morgan said. "You can help him learn about butterflies and drawing."

"Yeah," Amy said with a warm smile. "But his daddy's going to teach him to play baseball."

"Hmm," Jackson said. "Yeah, my daddy plays ball wif me!"

Greg smiled softly. "And you guys can be good buddies, too."

Jackson smiled at baby Joshua. "Yeah, we good buddies."

Amy gently took the sleepy baby from Jackson. "Yeah, I think you and Joshua are going to get along just fine."

Jackson smiled at the baby as he drifted off to sleep. He looked up at Greg, who wrapped his arms around the little boy. "Daddy, I sorry you not dere when I was a baby."

Greg kissed Jackson's forehead. "I'm sorry too. But remember what Aunt Amy said about you being in my heart?" Jackson nodded. "That's true. I am so happy you are my little boy, and I love you very, very much."

"I love you very, very much, too," Jackson said as he turned and kissed his father's cheek. "An' you in my heart, too."

Morgan, Dave and Amy smiled as they watched father and son hugging and smiling. "I think Joshua and Jackson are two very lucky boys," Amy said.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Cause we got a good family."

**The End.**


End file.
